


a mcmurder

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: taemin is literally me.





	

taemin rubbed his stomach underneath his faded gray t-shirt.

“i could really go for a mcmuffin.”

“taemin.”

“i know, i know.  it’s just…it’s making me hungry.”  he turned blinking eyes to jinki & smiled sheepishly.  “it would take ten minutes top.  please?  just a mcmcuffin & a hashbrown.”

“you know you’re sick, right?”  air blew through taemin’s lips as his cheeks puffed.

“i know.  just…it’s mcdonald’s.”

“it’s a murder.”

“at mcdonald’s.  it’s a mcmurder.”  jinki snorted, tossing himself back onto the sofa & throwing an arm around taemin’s shoulder.

“a happy homicide.”  an elbow to his ribs had him grunting.


End file.
